Heart disease, specifically coronary artery disease (CAD), is a major cause of death, disability, and healthcare expense. Until recently, most heart disease was considered primarily the result of a progressive increase of hard plaque in the coronary arteries. This atherosclerotic disease process of hard plaques leads to a critical narrowing (stenosis) of the affected coronary artery and produces anginal syndromes, known commonly as chest pain. The progression of the narrowing reduces blood flow, triggering the formation of a blood clot. The clot may choke off the flow of oxygen rich blood (ischemia) to heart muscles, causing a heart attack. Alternatively, the clot may break off and lodge in another organ vessel such as the brain resulting in a thrombotic stroke.
Within the past decade or so, evidence has emerged expanding the paradigm of atherosclerosis, coronary artery disease, and heart attacks. While the build up of hard plaque may produce angina and severe ischemia in the coronary arteries, clinical data suggests that the rupture of sometimes non-occlusive, vulnerable plaques causes the vast majority of heart attacks. The rate is estimated as high as 60-80 percent. In many instances vulnerable plaques do not impinge on the vessel lumen, rather, much like an abscess they are ingrained under the arterial wall.
The majority of vulnerable plaques include a lipid pool, necrotic smooth muscle (endothelial) cells, and a dense infiltrate of macrophages contained by a thin fibrous cap, some of which are two micrometers thick or less. The lipid pool is believed to be formed as a result of pathological process involving low density lipoprotein (LDL), macrophages, and the inflammatory process. The macrophages oxidize the LDL producing foam cells. The macrophages, foam cells, and associated endothelial cells release various substances, such as tumor necrosis factor, tissue factor, and matrix proteinases. These substances can result in generalized cell necrosis and apoptosis, pro-coagulation, and weakening of the fibrous cap. The inflammation process may weaken the fibrous cap to the extent that sufficient mechanical stress, such as that produced by increased blood pressure, may result in rupture. The lipid core and other contents of the vulnerable plaque (emboli) may then spill into the blood stream thereby initiating a clotting cascade. The cascade produces a blood clot (thrombosis) that potentially results in a heart attack and/or stroke. The process is exacerbated due to the release of collagen and other plaque components (e.g., tissue factor), which enhance clotting upon their release.
Given the prevalence of vulnerable plaque, strategies are continuously being developed for detection and treatment. Several endovascular strategies have been developed for the detection (e.g., diagnosis and localization) of vulnerable plaques. One strategy involves the measurement of temperature within a blood vessel. A localized increase in temperature is generally associated with the vulnerable plaque because of the tissue damage and inflammation. It has been observed that the inflamed necrotic core of the vulnerable plaque maintains a temperature of one or more degrees Celsius higher than that of the surrounding tissue. Measurement of these temperature differences within the blood vessel may provide means for locating vulnerable plaque.
Another detection strategy involves labeling vulnerable plaque with a marker and subsequent detection with an endovascular device. The marker substance may be specific for a component and/or characteristic of the vulnerable plaque. The marker having an affinity for the vulnerable plaque, more so than for healthy tissue. Detection of the marker allows detection of the vulnerable plaque.
Regardless of the strategy used for detection, a formidable problem remains in the treatment of the vulnerable plaque. Without appropriate treatment, the vulnerable plaque may rupture and subsequently release embolic material and cause great risk to the patient, especially when the patient is not in a clinical setting. Drug and other therapies exist that may reduce the size and chance of vulnerable plaque rupture over a relatively long time frame. Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), which is commonly used to treat hard plaques, is contraindicated. In the PTCA procedure, a catheter having an inflatable balloon at its distal end is introduced into the coronary artery, and the balloon is inflated to flatten the hard plaque against the arterial wall. Inflation of a balloon catheter near a vulnerable plaque lesion could rupture the thin fibrous cap that covers the lipid pool, resulting in precisely the clotting cascade that treatment would seek to prevent.
Thickening of the inner wall of a vessel is clearly an unwanted and deleterious side effect when treating hard plaques. However, such thickening could have a positive effect when it serves to strengthen the thin fibrous cap found atop a vulnerable plaque lesion. With the lesion thus stabilized, time is provided for the use of statin drugs or other agents to shrink or remove the lipid pool. These therapies, however, may not be desirable or effective for all patients, including those having vulnerable plaques on the immediate verge of rupture. With such therapies, accidental or unanticipated rupture of these truly vulnerable plaques may occur in a non-clinical setting. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a treatment strategy that would provide relatively immediate treatment of the vulnerable plaque within a clinical setting. Furthermore, it would be desirable for such a treatment strategy to prevent any embolic material from escaping and causing risk to the patient.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a strategy for treating vulnerable plaque that would overcome the aforementioned and other disadvantages.